Winx Club - Episode 320
The Pixies' Charge (The Pixies Fight Back in the Nickelodeon dub) is the twentieth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis After Valtor attacks the Light Rock Fortress, the Winx go there to see if they can discover his latest hiding place, leaving the pixies in charge of Alfea. When Zing and Glim are chased by the three unrestrained witches, Livy goes to warn the Alfea Pixies about the Trix's possible attack on Pixie Village to get their spells, who ever gets the spells first, also gets Valtor. The Pixies and Pixie pets then set out to save Zing and Glim. They then wound up fighting the Trix after Digit weakened Darcy by going super-small and tickling her. When the seahorse Pixie pet goes in to tickle Darcy, she gets mad and turns the Pixie pet, Digit, Tune and Amore super-sized. Digit takes advantage of this and charges in on the infamous trio. When Icy freezes Digit, Amore offers the Trix her special love pixie dust in exchange for Digit. Valtor then shows up and said their games were over. Frozen Digit then moved and charged at Valtor, but falls right on Darcy and Stormy and breaks her ice prison. At Alfea, Tecna is very proud of Digit after she and the fairies found out about the events on the day. Major Events Coming soon... Debuts Coming soon... Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Miss Faragonda *Sky *Timmy *Brandon *Helia *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Livy *Glim *Kiko *Pixie Pets *Valtor *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy Spells used Coming soon... Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Rebecca Soler as Tecna *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven Rai English *Helena Evangeliou as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Ophir (Nabu) *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Hynden Walch as Lockette/Amore *Lara J. Miller as Tune/Chatta *Georgina Cordova as Digit/Piff/Amaryl *Jessica Di Cicco as Zing Scripts *4Kids *Cinelume *Nickelodeon Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *[Are the Winx (4Kids)|We Are the Winx (Instrumental)]] Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Trivia *This episode is similar to the "Smurfs" series such as the Trix trying to catch the pixies is similar to Gargamel trying to grab the smurfs. Also the smurfs have similar personalities to some of the pixies: Livy bumping into things and forgetting stuff is like Clumsy, Amore is a counterpart to Smurfette due to their shy and sensitive personalities, Piff is similar to both Baby Smurf and Lazy Smurf for example likeshe likes to sleep and like Baby Smurf is a baby. The [[Trix] losing their temper when they fail to defeat, stop, catch or capture them and trying to use them for their own reasons and purposes is like Gargamel's. *Bloom appears wearing a different outfit only for this episode. *Stormy's stockings disappear throughout the episode. *The Trix's chokers and makeup disappear throughout the episode. *This is the second episode in which the pixies play a very large role in, the first being "Race Against Time". This episode, however, fully revolves around the pixies. *This episode is lighthearted in comparison to the somewhat darker tone of previous Season 3 episodes, with the Trix fighting for Valtor's affection and being defeated by the pixies. Mistakes *Lockette's wings disappear when she is seen sitting on the log. Quotes "Hey, that itches! Now it tickles! Hey, hey would you stop it!! PLEASE STOP!!!" '- Darcy' "Oopsy, I guess that I made them a little too big." '- Darcy' (Nick version) '- Darcy: '''Tell me where your village is or else! (Glim Babbles) '- Darcy: 'I don't get a word of your pipsqueak whining, so stop it, OK? '- Zing: 'Who's a pipsqueak! (Escapes Darcy's grasp) '- Digit: 'Amore, look in there and see if you can find out where Livy went! We could use her help! (Darcy: Tell me now!) '- Tune: 'Shh! Hang on a second! Do you guys hear that? '- Lockette: 'Hear what? (Darcy: Augh! You little squirt!) '- Tune: 'Darcy! And it sounds like she's got Glim and Zing! '- Livy: 'Hey, everybody! Look, I'm up here! '- Zing: 'Peek-a-boo! Now it's my turn to surprise ''you! '- Darcy: '''Huh? (Glim giggles and escapes Darcy's grasp. Darcy tries to fight off the wasps and hits one which flies past Zing.) '- Zing: 'Whoa! Hey, buddy, are you alright? '- Darcy: 'You don't really think I'm afraid of you. You might as well be fleas! '- Digit: 'What did you call them? '- Darcy: '(laughs) Fleas. I called them fleas. And now a little pest control! '- Digit: 'Hey! What's with people picking on size lately? (Shrinks herself) The thing about fleas is that they're clever little things. (Lands on Darcy's nose) And they are always underestimated! (Darcy starts to feel an itch, which then starts to tickle) '- Darcy: 'No! No, no, no, no! Please don't do that! (Laughing): I can't stand being tickled! (Laughing) (Scene switches to Stormy looking for the pixies. Darcy is laughing) '- Stomy: 'Nothing here. Guess they're not water creatures. Hmm? '- Icy: 'No way! She couldn't have found the Pixie Village before me, could she? (Scene switches back to Darcy being tickled. She is laughing hysterically) '- Lockette: 'Oh, come on, Digit! Stop playing around! Don't you think that she's had enough? '- Digit: '(Stops tickling Darcy) Oh, fine! But you guys have to try it sometime! '- Icy: 'I always say that the best kind of entrance is a dramatic one. Howdy, rif-raf! '- Darcy: 'Oh, Icy, am I glad to see you! Video 4Kids ''Coming soon... Rai English Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume